1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a diagnostic tape cassette especially for blood sugar tests. The invention also concerns a production process for such a tape cassette.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individual test strips have been used up to now in practice for the self-diagnosis of diabetics which are analysed photometrically or electrochemically after applying a small quantity of sample in order to determine the glucose content in the sample (blood or tissue fluid) as exactly and reliably as possible. In order to improve the user friendliness, it has already been proposed that a plurality of tests be provided on a test tape in the form of a tape cassette. It should be possible to use such tape cassettes as a disposable part in compact hand-held devices in order to be able to carry out all necessary analytical steps automatically and rapidly. In this connection it should be noted that the consumable parts are a mass-produced article on which high demands are made due to the required reliability.